the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario attacks!
Wario attacks! is the seventh episode of season one,it was aired on April 2,2013.Wario attacks! Overview Vegeta and kamek pays wario to attack the mushroom fighters. Chararcters Major Characters *Luigi *Goku *Toad *WarioVillain Minor Characters *Chichi *Amy Rose *Sonic *Mario *Kirby *Bowser jr *Goten *Daisy *Ludwig *Bowser Camo/non speaking/Mention chararcters *Goten *Shadow Plot The heroes Are playing frisbee toad and goku are throwing it back to each other while having a agreement of how fun frisbee is,luigi tells goku to throw it hard,goku throws it far luigi trys to bite it with his mouth but miss,the frisbee flys far away to wario's mansion,it crashes into a window ,wario wakes up and confused,then he gets up and steps on some glass then he shouts''MY WINDOW'' and looks at his broken,MY Glass up and get angily then waluigi comes and looks at wario then walks away,Wario ask you did this,then his phone calls,it's vegeta,he tells wario about someone who could did this,vegetal keeps talking about who could do who,then goku,toad,and luigi search for wario then they look every single place then luigi just got his head struck between some bushes then goku pulls him out of it,then he says that his neck hurts,Back at wario inc,Wario goes a montase of doing regular lazy thing,then a reived a phone call from vegeta who tells him who are the Robber who threw the frisbee then he goes on a rampage looking for them,then the M fighter are still finding that frisbee goku senses a medium power level,guessing it's tatanga,bowser,or the koopalings,but only to find wario wanting revenge,Wario quickly beats toad,Easily defeats luigi,but goku goes for his friends,Later at chichi's resturant they explain what happen,chichi and goten gives them some ideas they about asking mario to help luigi refuse to let mario help,he said he would take a punch from goku then join goku,Later at the park the M fighter are search for him,Afte wario comes out of nowhere he traps goku on a defusing tree that would Lead a explosion on the mushroom kingdom castle,Wario beats toad and luigi but before he can crush them,Mario comes to the rescue,mario is beating wario,but wario has hide a bomb under the ground mario is standing around and it goes off sending mario into the sky,wario punch the tree and accidentally knocks goku off it before wario could destory toad and luigi with a mega fireball goku slaps it off his hand and beats him up,toad calls peach to check if the castle was okay peach says mario already tolded them,goku defeats wario and punches off the cliff,luigi says that mario will come back and hit them and mario falls into toad instead but mario's shoe hits him,later wario gets up from the fall only to be handcuffed by the buckethead police,but the mega fireball from last time hits the beach sending the buckethead police and their cars anywhere,Wario trys to make his escape but the buckethead police chief caughts him,then bowser and jr laughs of wario's defeats,ending the episode. Transcript For the Transcipr for Wario attacks! click Here Quotes Toad:[Jumping from the tree]Wow wario is a little hard to hit. Luigi:[Running from wario]Could someone help me? Goku:Not now! Luigi:Why not? [The scene shows goku's leg stuck on a tree]. Goku:Because my leg is stuck on this tree! Toad:[Jumps on wario's back]Hurry!Someone hit wario at the right time before he throws me off him! Wario:Get off me![Trys to throw toad off him toad is struggling to stay on him]! Goku:Now if i shoot the brench a little i could be free of this tree[Shoots the brench then the brench falls with goku]Perfect! Gallery Wario attacks 2.jpg Wario attacks 3.jpg Wario attacks! 1.jpg Wario attacks 4.jpg Wario attacks 7.jpg Wario attacks 6.jpg Wario attacks 5.jpg Triva *This is the second time a battle is featured on the show. *Goku had his legs stuck on a brunch for seven minutes. *Luigi reveals that he is a somewhat good friends with Goten. *This episode was plan the make lemmy and toadsworth's first appeance in the show. *Wario now has he's first actually major role in the series. *This is the first time waluigi is seen but only a brief second,he will have a major role in Here comes the wario brothers with wario. *This is also the first time luigi attitude has improves. *And a first time wario's house is seen. *Oddly vegeta hasn't paid wario for trying to destory the mushroom fighters. Goofs *Goku's right boot was alittle brown when he got his legs struck on the brench. *When luigi got smashed on the ground by wario his left eye was brown instead of blue. *Goku's had a extra finger when he got wario's attention after he got his legs off of the tree. *One of toad's dots on his hat was green when wario threw him 23 feet in the air. *The next view of wario's house his window was fixed. Category:Episodes Category:Season one